


The Happiness in Their Eyes Was Gone and Now Was Only the Fear of Governmental Corruption

by Genderbenderaf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is a god, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sweet, Techno is a god, Technoblade and Phil are Best Friends, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot are Siblings, Tommy's name is Theseus in the beginning, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Tommy are sort of gods, and schlatt haha, i wote this 20 minutes ago, ig idk, just read please, no beta we die like wilbur soot, no but like seriously how do I tag, techno is wilbur and tommy's godfather and nothing can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderbenderaf/pseuds/Genderbenderaf
Summary: Wilbur and Tommy leave the Essempee Earth and the Antarctic Empire in search of a new adventure. They stumble upon a realm where they find friends and happiness as well war and pain.OrThe fic where I merge the SMP Earth with the Dream SMP through my various headcanons and no one can stop me. Also they're gods? It'll make more sense as it goes on.Please read, it's better than the tags and summary make it sound I promise.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 12





	The Happiness in Their Eyes Was Gone and Now Was Only the Fear of Governmental Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> CW: nothing gruesome or in-detail, just the same as canon with mention of Technoblade being the blood god and the obvious wars and such
> 
> Please enjoy :) 
> 
> this was just a rant about my headcanon that I sent to my friend but then she was sleeping and this had good flow ig so i figured why not 
> 
> also apologies for the names at the beginning, I know they seem weird, but it gets better quickly

An older god named Philza and a younger god named Technoblade met within the borders of a continent called Antarctica. The two were fast friends, bonding over godly things such as voices and bloodshed. No matter the trials they faced, their friendship survived, just as they, too, were destined to. They created an empire together and, under their rule, a large, vast, and powerful land came to be called the Antarctic Empire. Philza, a god of many talents, produced two sons, of which he named the older Wilbursoot and the younger Theseus.

Over the years, Phiza and Technoblade slowly become more and more obsessed with power, and Wilbursoot and Theseus see this. So when Wilbursoot becomes of age, he leaves the Antarctic Empire to create his own land, Newfoundland, in order to have a more peaceful country than his father and godfather. Theseus, following in Wilbursoot's footsteps, soon leaves home as well. He goes on to create Business Bay, hoping to focus on the more trades and agreements part of diplomacy that he thought the Antarctic Empire lacked. Back in the Antarctic Empire, Philza and Technoblade, distraught by the leaving of Wilbursoot and Theseus and overcome with power, plot to take over the world. They attempt to and it succeeds, but they quickly face backlash from all the nations. Most namely, Newfoundland and Business Bay. Wilbursoot and Theseus prosecute Philza and Technoblade, but when the jury demands death, Wilbursoot instead convinces the jury to settle with the Antarctic Empire relinquishing its hold on the world and returning to their continent. Philza and Technoblade agree, starting to slowly realize the true weight of their actions. Later, Theseus, concerned with and angered at his father's actions towards his country, heads towards the Antarctic Empire to kill Philza. Technoblade and Philza stop him, but before they can apprehend him, Theseus runs. He makes it back to Business Bay. Philza and Technoblade go to Wilbursoot, hoping the oldest son may be able to talk Theseus into a peaceful ending. Wilbursoot, out of concern for his brother and bridges, comes with them to Business Bay. Theseus refuses peace. War ensues between the three nations. War between the Antarctic Empire and Business Bay and war between Business Bay and Newfoundland due to Theseus' refusal of peace; war between Antarctic Empire and Newfoundland due to Wilbursoot attempting to protect his brother from the full extent of the Antarctic Empire's wrath. Eventually, overpowered, Theseus signs a peace treaty between the three countries.

The four make up. They may not be on the best of terms, but overall, they are family- even Technoblade. Philza and Technoblade continue their empire while Wilbursoot and Theseus shut down their smaller respective countries. They were nice, but their times were over. So, they end their reign, say goodbyes and 'see you soon's to Philza and Technoblade and the Antarctic Empire, and move on to look for their next endeavor. They change their names to simpler ones of a more mortal standard, Wilbur and Tommy, and go on their way. They, being the children of a God, hop between realms to try and find an adventure unknown to them and a world they are unknown to. 

A quite a bit of time later, in the Essempee Earth, Philza and Technoblade begin to see just how much corruption is within their government and within themselves. They see how much destruction and hurt they've caused not just in the world but within their own country; within Philza's own family. They dismantle the Antarctic Empire, sending its citizens far and wide to find homes in other places. They close down what was once the most powerful empire in the world and vow to oppose all government for all time in order to stop this corruption from spreading into other places. They feel it is their duty, as powerful and wise emperors, to guide the rest of the living creatures to avoid the mistakes they once made.

On their journey for adventure, Wilbur and Tommy stumble into a rather large realm calling itself the Dream Essempee. They meet many friends, acquaintances, and such as they explore the area, gathering supplies and the like. There is someone calling themselves 'Dream' who seems to be in charge of the area. Wilbur and Tommy, chaotic siblings as ever, decide to go against this 'ruler' of the land and do as they please. Just as they are doing just that, however, they stumble upon a box. They dare peek inside to see a young child, younger than ten, with fluffy, brown hair, big eyes, small tufts of horns, a single, over-sized dark green button-down, and a single note: Tubbo. Wilbur and Tommy, enraptured by the child, abandon their previous thoughts of chaos and scoop up the young child to bring home, entirely intent on raising it as a younger brother of sorts. They do as such, and the child grows to call them brothers. During the time in which they are raising young Tubbo, Wilbur, the young man that he is, finds love in a young shapeshifter by the name of Sally. Not but a couple of months into the relationship, Sally reveals she is with Wilbur's child. Once the child is born by the name of Fundy, Sally leaves to follow her dream of being an accountant elsewhere. Years later, Wilbur and Tommy, with a now mature Tubbo and a young Fundy, look for a way to earn currency in this world. Without a concrete government or currency system established in the realm, they turn towards other methods. Methods they had heard but mere whispers of in their native realm and their current one: drug dealing. So, they set up a van and began. Soon they were rich with profit and allies alike, and, with Tubbo and Fundy old enough to look after each other, they decided to return to their older roles of chaos and rebellion.

They established a country to themselves, declaring independence from the Greater Essempee and Dream himself. They called it L'Manberg, with the citizens being a gaggle of friends, supporters, and customers. Most namely in the crew were a young baker by the name of Niki Nihachu and a wannabe politician called Eret. Dream responded with War, a threat Wilbur and Tommy met with enthusiasm (they were the sons of an Emperor after all). The two sides fought valiantly, but the tide was turned when a traitor was revealed. Overcome with the promise of being King of the Greater Essempee, Eret had led Dream and his knights to the bunker of the L'Manberg army and then aided Dream in exploding L'Manberg. Tommy, as stubborn as his godfather and as persistent as his father, challenged Dream to a duel, the stakes being the victory and Tommy's prized possessions- two music discs he had worked hard to get when times were tough for his small family. Tommy lost the duel and, in defeat, negotiated with Dream for independence. Dream agreed, taking the discs as his prize. The L'Manberg citizens celebrated that night. Wilbur with his arm slung over his son's shoulder and smiling at the baker, Niki, Tommy and Tubbo cheering nearby, the sky lit with fireworks and their cheeks rosy with L'Manberg specialty drinks. That night, Tommy and Wilbur met eyes, and for once in a long while there was no leftover guilt from fights fought long in the past or power-corrupted empires, there was simply Wilbur and Tommy, two brothers who were happy in their achievements and in their friends.

From then on, they had many skirmishes with the Greater Essempee, now led by a King Eret, but the battles were never large or great in casualties. Wilbur named himself President and Tommy his Vice-President, but they worried for a fate like their father's back in the Essempee Earth. So, with the hope to thwart any lingering corruption as seen in the Antarctic Empire, they decided to host a diplomatic election to elect the leader of L'Manberg officially. Wilbur and Tommy ran together, but their opponents were fierce. A duck hybrid with a swagger and deep knowledge of the public named Quackity seemed to be their biggest threat. However, there was also Schlatt, a new man with goat horns similar to Tubbo's and thick mutton chops, who was running, as well as Niki and Fundy, who had grown closer over their years in L'Manberg due to shared experiences with Wilbur and love for animals. Ultimately, Schlatt and Quackity joined forces and won the majority vote. Rich with power, Schlatt immediately exiled Wilbur and Tommy from what he insisted be called Manberg, much to the citizens' horror They fled the country. There was no longer the simple happiness the two brothers had felt before. The pain of governmental corruption returned and they remembered the horrors of what the Antarctic Empire had once been. For a fleeting moment, they wondered if it was their fault, as this was now the second home of theirs that had been overturned by power and greed.

While in Exile, Tommy and Wilbur build some semblance of their previous lives, a place to live is made, food is prepared, and tools are gathered. They lived their days to stay alive rather than to live, but it was all they could do at the time. They were attempting to build a faction called Pogtopia- intended to overthrow Manberg when its numbers grew strong enough. They were, for the time being, not large enough to stand a chance against Manberg, thus forced to stay silent. When the days started to blur together and Tommy began to wish for anything to happen to change the bleariness of their lives, along came a knight and friend of Dream's: Sapnap he was called. He was young, and the weight of wars fought had been pushed away by an engagement to the son of King Eret, Karl. He brought fire and enthusiasm wherever he went. He also tended to bring pranks. In an attempt at an odd prank on Tommy, Sapnap stole his cow, but in a mishap, the cow was killed. Upon finding out, Tommy went to Dream for help and the two went to Sapnap's parents, Badboyhalo- a demon hybrid- and Skeppy- a man who could grow diamonds on his skin. The four burned down a building that meant a great amount to Sapnap called the Eiffel Tower, and Tommy- ever the trouble-maker- framed Sapnap's own parents for the crime. Sapnap found out and, outraged, formed a group of his own consisting of his parents and his friend. When they all got together, they dubbed the battle the Battle of the Lake, with Tommy flanked by Dream and a militia-man named Punz, and Sapnap by his group. Tommy, concerned for the outcome of this battle, pulled out a signaler he was given at a very young age. It signaled a very powerful person, a god of death and blood. He pressed the button enabling the device and proceeded to stall until his ally showed. And then, just as Sapnap advanced and Tommy braced for the impact of conflict, a figure was seen approaching.

The man sat upon a golden horse, clad in the best armor, with a crown upon his head and a red cape flowing from his shoulders. There sat Technoblade, God of Blood and Death, ready to defend his godson to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not pre-read so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me! There will probably be more chapters to come as I have so many ideas on how to incorporate other hc's of mine and also I really wanna write Ranboo. So if anyone is interested in proof-reading any future chapters, just message me on discord and we'll figure it out from there idk
> 
> or if you don't wanna proof-read but wanna message me on discord that's chill too
> 
> my discord is: warningthewarden #9338


End file.
